It Has To Be You
by Fallencia
Summary: Hanya kisah Min Seok yang penuh dengan dikte sang ibu hingga terjebak bersama dua pria. Kim Kai, si aktor tampan yang tengah naik daun atau Lu Han, pemuda biasa yang diam-diam menjadi pengagum tersembunyi. Sahabat masa kecil yang penuh pikat atau pemuda biasa yang penuh kejutan. LUMIN/XIUHAN atau KAIMIN/XIUKAI. Gs, read and review please.


**It Has To Be You**

**Author: **Fallencia

**Desclaimer: ** I do not own EXO and their character but the storyline is mine!

**Main Cast: **Lu Han (EXO), Kim Min Seok (EXO), Kim Jong In -Kai- (EXO)

**Support Cast: **Find By Yourself

**Genre:** Romance, Gender Switch (GS)

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Demi Tuhan Min Seok, tidak bisakah kau hanya menurut?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin eomma, apa kau gila? Aku masih muda, aku belum ingin menikah!"

"oh, ayolah Min, kau sudah menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun, kau sudah dewasa"

"Eomma.., tidak kah kau merasa aku terlalu err.., 'menggemaskan' untuk menyandang status ibu rumah tangga?"

"ah, aku juga terlalu 'menggemaskan' saat menikah dengan appa mu dahulu"

"argh, eomma.., zaman ku dan zaman mu itu berbeda. Ini sudah bukan zaman _Joseon, _menjodohkan dan dijodohkan? Tsk, itu kolot eomma"

"baiklah, kalau begitu, aku menunggu kekasihmu untuk makan malam bersama, _TONIGHT._ Oh, dan katakan pada kekasihmu untuk berpakaian formal karena aku akan mengundang beberapa kerabat"

"Demi tuhan! Eomma, kau bercanda?"

"oh, _dear_, Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"tidak"

"bagus"

Nyonya Kim meninggalkan Min Seok, wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat berpaling dari Min Seok. Ah, ini akan menjadi makan malam yang menyenangkan - tentu saja bukan untuk Min Seok.

.

.

.

**It Has To Be You**

**.**

**.**

"oh ayolah, kau tidak akan membiarkan aku tenggelam di dalam nerakan kan? Lu, aku benar-benar serius kali ini. Nyonya Kim Hee Chul itu pasti akan membunuhku jika aku tidak membawa pria malam ini!" teriak Min Seok.

"woow, tahan Kim, aku ingin membantu mu, tapi.., apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Menikah dengan mu Kim?"

"Tck! Jangan bermimpi idiot. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan rusa tolol sepertimu, aku takut bila menikahimu aku malah akan menjadi pengendali di rumah tangga kita"

"Pengendali, eoh?"

"Ya, maksudku, tentu saja. Kau cantik, bahkan melebihi seorang wanita dan.., demi tuhan, Lu Han, kau terlalu polos"

"Kau terdengar sangat yakin putri Kim, aku bisa menjadi suami idaman untuk mu Kim"

"Oh, kalau begitu apa yang bisa kau janjikan dengan menjadi suamiku?"

"Mencintaimu sepenuh hati tentu saja. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan, Kim?"

"Hm, ntahlah, seperti melakukan hal ekstrim dan manis misalnya dengan lompat dari lantai dua untuk sebuah pernyataan cinta mungkin?"

"Tch! Kau pasti sinting"

"Ya, cukup sinting untuk segera menggunduli kepalamu tuan Lu Han. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah; carikan aku pemuda yang tepat untuk menjadi keka- hallo, hey! Rusa!" Lu Han menutup telponnya sepihak. Rupanya putri Kim ini benar-benar tau cara untuk membuat seorang rusa merajuk.

Kalau Lu Han gagal, berarti Min Seok harus menghubungi Kai.

Tapi..,

Hey dia Kim Kai, aktor yang tengah naik daun. Min Seok bahkan ragu pemuda itu punya waktu untuk mengangkat telpon Min Seok. Yaah, walaupun dahulu mereka bersahabat, tapi apa jaminannya kalau persahabatan itu tetap awet?.

_At least_, Min Seok harus mencoba. Mungkin saja dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati pada Min Seok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_shit!, _ini sudah panggilan kelima, tapi si hitam itu tidak kunjung mengangkat. Yasudalah, mungkin Kai sangat si-

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrtt

_Oh my god!_

_This is _Kai!Kim Kai_ calling! _

_'_Tarik napas Min Seok. Tenang, tenang'

"H-hallo, kau Kim Kai?"

"Ya, kau kenapa Min? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Demi tuhan, aku merindukan mu Min!"

"Oh _thanks lord, he is truly _Kai!Aku kira kau sudah mengahapus nomer ponsel ku"

"Haha apa kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin menghapus nomer gadis cantik sepertimu Min"

Min Seok memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong, dan aku akan langsung ke inti"

Kai tidak merespon, tapi ia menyimak.

"Baiklah, begini, mm.., ibuku menginginkan aku untuk segera menikah. aku membutuhkan mu untuk menjadi kekasih sewaan ku malam ini agar ibuku berhenti mengungkit-ungkit masalah pernikahan dan aku bisa kembali menikmati masa muda. Berminat? Aku akan membayar mahal untuk ini Kai"

"Malam ini? Hm, aku akan menanyakan jadwal ku pada manajer terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku rasa, aku bisa mengosongkan jadwal malam ini untuk dirimu Min"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang bercandakan?"

"Tidak, dan aku pastikan akan membuat calon mertua ku terpikat malam ini"

"Buktikan saja malam ini, dan jangan lupa untuk memakai pakaian formal"

"Tentu"

"Terimakasih Kai, _you're ma hero_"

"_Anytime baby_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**It Has To Be You**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Min Seok terlihat sangat menawan. Ia memakai dress merah menyala selutut, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Dimana kekasihmu sayang?" - Nyonya Kim

"Oh, sedang dalam perjalanan, aku rasa beberapa menit lagi ia akan sampai" - Min Seok

"Pastikan ia tepat waktu sayang, karena kau tau sendiri kalau aku tidak suka menunggu" ucap nyonya Kim sambil menata meja makan.

Min Seok merogoh ponselnya, Kai harus segera datang atau ia akan resmi dinobatkan menjadi gadis yang paling tidak beruntung karena memiliki ibu seperti Kim Hee Chul.

_Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu _- isi pesan _Kakao_ Min Seok.

_Aku sedang di perjalanan sayang, bersabarlah sebentar lagi _

Oh tidak! Kenapa ini? Hati Min Seok bergetar hanya karena Kai memanggilnya sayang. Bahkan rasanya pipi Min Seok sangat panas, tidak.., sadarlah Min Seok! Kai adalah seorang _player_, panggilan sayang hanyalah bualan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Kim ditambah Kai telah siap di meja makan, mereka hanya perlu menunggu beberapa 'kerabat' - versi Hee Chul

TIN DONG~~ TIN DONG~~

"Oh, aku rasa itu mereka, berdirilah sayang dan sambut mereka"

.

.

.

Oh bertapa beruntungnya Min Seok karena berhasil menyeret Kai. Coba bayangkan jika Lu Han atau pria lain yang berada di sampingnya? Tsk, itu pasti akan menjadi bencana.

Min Seok tentu tidak ingin malam ini berantakan seperti pesta _Prom Nite_ High Schoolnya dahulu.

Lu Han yang seharusnya datang dengan setelan kemeja bak pangeran berkuda putih malah datang dengan kaos kumal dan celana training yang kebesaran.

Ugh, Min Seok bahkan harus menanggung malu hingga tamat sekolah. Dan, Min Seok bersumpah demi loker David Jons bahwa Min Seok tidak akan mengajak Lu Han di acara _Prom Nite_ manapun lagi.

Untuk gadis seperti Min Seok, mendapatkan teman pria bukanlah masalah sulit. Hanya saja, Min Seok tengah menikmati masa lajang dan ingin bebas menikmati masa muda.

.

.

.

Setelah basa-basi yang memuakan, akhirnya Min Seok tau bahwa eommanya memiliki tujuan lain dengan makan malam ini.

Nyonya Kim ingin menjodohkan Min Seok. Wanita itu sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikan Min Seok ibu rumah tangga rupanya.

Dan, kabar baiknya adalah pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengan Min Seok itu tidak hadir.

Min Seok lupa nama pemuda itu, tapi kalau tidak salah namanya itu.., ah ntahlah, Min Seok tidak perduli.

Lagi pula Min Seok terlalu sibuk mengagumi sosok Kai malam ini. Pria itu benar-benar tampan dalam balutan tuxedo putih, rambut klimis yang ditata menyamping, dan harum cologne Kai semakin membuat Min Seok lupa diri.

Terlebih perlakuannya membuat Min Seok merasa menjadi ratu sejagat semalam. Tuhan, Min Seok bisa gila.

Disaat Kai akan menyuapi Min Seok sesendok krim sup, seseorang datang.

Tch, dasar perusak suasana.

Min Seok menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah merusak acara suap-suapan romantis Min Seok dan Kai.

Liha- Oh tuhan! Itu.., pemuda itu, ia Lu Han!

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu ada disini? Bukannya Min Seok tidak mengundangnya? Oh atau ia adalah 'kerabat' lainnya?

Atau..,

Tidak, tidak! Jauhkan pikiran bodoh itu Kim. Ini akan benar-benar menjadi neraka kalau si rusa bodoh itu adalah tunangan Min Seok.

"Mohon perhatiannya"

Nyonya Kim berdiri, dan menyita semua atensi.

"Perkenalkan, pemuda tampan disana adalah calon menantuku"

Min Seok membeku. Mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan.

Apa yang ada dipikiran ibunya itu? Kai jelas-jelas ada disamping Min Seok sebagai kekasih -sewaan. apa lagi yang ia harapkan huh?

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima perjodohan ini! Lagi pula aku sudah punya kekasih eomma!" Min Seok tidak terima. Wajahnya merah padam penuh amarah.

"Jaga bicaramu Min. Aku sudah mengenal dirimu puluhan tahun sayang, aku bisa menjamin bahwa ia hanya teman priamu, benar begitu Kai-sshi?"

Min Seok kesal. Ia meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia butuh pasokan udara segar.

Lelehan air mata membuat maskaranya luntur dan tertelan. Ah sial, Min Seok benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Ibunya keterlaluan, ia belum siap untuk komitmen menikah. Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang dan menentukan pria idamannya sendiri. Argh! Min Seok rasanya ingin melempar wajah Lu Han dengan garpu agar ibunya tau kalau ia sudah sangat otoriter terhadap hidup Min Seok.

Min Seok berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

Ia ingin mendinginkan pikirannya di dekat kolam yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi oleh keluarganya.

Min Seok melepaskan sepasang sepatu flat merah marunnya dan mengayunkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya di dalam air.

Tangisan Min Seok berganti dengan sesegukan, ia sudah mulai tenang dan waras.

Udara dingin mulai menyapa kulit porselen Min Seok, pakaiannya tidak cukup menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh wanita itu. Min Seok belum ingin masuk kedalam, ia belum siap menapaki kenyataan.

Min Seok memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ah, disini kau" Min Seok menoleh, dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya, amarah kembali merajai Min Seok.

"Ada apa kau disini? Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu idiot! Mana Kai? Pergi!"

"Hey, hey, tenanglah Kim, Kai tadi pamit pulang karena jadwal syuting dan aku ditugaskan oleh nyonya Kim untuk mencarimu"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu idiot! Aku benci padamu, kau memang mimpi buruk yang hidup!"

"Terserah" Lu Han berdiri, ia akan meninggalkan Min Seok. Kalimat Min Seok benar-benar menusuk.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti, pemuda itu berbalik. Melepaskan tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan dan melingkarkannya di pundak Min Seok yang polos.

"Cepatlah masuk, tenang saja, aku akan menolak perjodohan ini demi dirimu"

Lu Han benar-benar berlalu.

Oh bertapa Lu Han menyesali kalimat sok pahlawannya barusan. Bukankah ini adalah impian Lu Han sejak dahulu? Memiliki Min Seok seutuhnya.

Kim Min Seok, wanita idamannya sejak Junior High, terpesona pada pandangan pertama saat wanita itu membela Lu Han dari beberapa siswa nakal yang melakukan pem_bully_an padanya.

wanita itu bahkan semakin mengibaskan sayapnya saat Senior High. Min Seok semakin sulit Lu Han capai, wanita itu menjadi primadona sekolah ditambah wanita itu menjadi kapten basket yang mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Ah, Min Seok seperti bidadari tak bersayap dan tersesat di bumi.

Siapa Lu Han?

Hanya pemuda biasa dan tidak populer. Pemuda yang mengagumi Min Seok selama enam tahun lamanya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Memperhatikan Min Seok saat mengantri makan siang di kantin, memperhatikan Min Seok saat berjalan di koridor, memperhatikan Min Seok saat bermain basket, oh, dunia Lu Han penuh dengan bayangan Min Seok.

Dahulu, mimpi itu pernah hampir menjadi nyata.

_Sore itu, Min Seok baru selesai latihan rutin basket, dan Lu Han tentu saja di sana untuk memperhatikan Min Seok. Gadis itu tampak terburu-buru, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. _

_Min Seok menabrak pohon besar dan membuat kepalanya berdarah. Lu Han panik -tentu saja- pemuda itu berlari kearah Min Seok, dan mengendong Min Seok kedalam mobilnya agar wanita itu segera mendapat penanganan medis. _

_Min Seok sadar setelah tiga puluh menit kemudian. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Min Seok mengajak Lu Han sebagai teman prianya untuk acara _Prom Nite_ sekolah mereka._

_Lu Han girang tentu saja, ia bahkan mendatangi desainer khusus untuk tuxedonya malam itu. _

_Lu Han sudah sangat rapi dan terus mematut diri dihadapan cermin untuk memastikan dirinya siap bertemu Min Seok. _

_Naas, Ditengah perjalanan Lu Han di todong beberapa kawanan pria. Lu Han tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya pasrah, kawanan pria itu bahkan menukar pakaiannya dengan tuxedo Lu Han._

_Oh, Lu Han yang malang tetap datang ke pesta itu untuk menepati janjinya pada Min Seok. Ia takut Min Seok terabaikan dan sendirian disana -sungguh, itu pemikiran paling tolol yang pernah ada. Maksudku, sungguh, Kim Min Seok itu seorang primadona. _

_Tapi Min Seok tidak menerima itu, Min Seok merasa Lu Han mempermainkannya, Min Seok bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Lu Han dan meninggalkan pesta. _

_Butuh waktu sangat lama bagi Lu Han untuk membujuk Min Seok agar mau kembali berteman padanya. _

_Ya, berteman saja sudah cukup. Lu Han sudah sangat senang dan bahagia._

"Kim Min Seok" Lu Han terisak. Dadanya sakit, menarik napas pun rasanya sulit dan mencekik.

Lu Han seharusnya memang tidak datang tadi, ia harusnya tetap dirumah dan mempelajari beberapa dokumen sebagai bahan _meeting_ besok.

Tapi hatinya ingin melihat Min Seok. Ia ingin melihat Min Seok dalam balutan gaun malam.

Lu Han tau malam ini ia pasti akan sakit hati, tapi rasa sakit itu sendiri yang tidak bisa Lu Han prediksi.

Biarlah, kalau memang Min Seok ingin ini berakhir, maka Lu Han akan menghentikannya sampai disini.

Min Seok memang pantas bersanding dengan pria yang lebih 'pas'

Bagaimana pun usaha punguk, ia tidak akan dapat meraih bulan.

Lu Han memacu mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Min Seok. Ia harus melepaskan sakit ini, dan kembali menjadi Lu Han esok hari.

Melupakan Min Seok memang tidak mungkin. Tapi enyah dari pandangan Min Seok harus bisa Lu Han wujudkan.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued or Fin?**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note**:

Maafkan saya yang belum update My Pervert Kim Min Seok. Saya sedang stuck di beberapa paragraf yang menurut saya kurang pas. Dan pula, tugas kuliah membuat waktu menulis semakin kecil.

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah mereview My Pervert Kim Min Seok. Saya sangat terharu dan terus membaca review kalian.

Dan, tolong review ya! ;)


End file.
